


Recovery

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [29]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Magic, Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Matt Murdock, Worry, mentions drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt woke up, on full alert, when the heart down the hall was panicked pounding, fearing an attack. When he heard a head hit the pillow and panicked breathing turning calmer as the heart started slowing he started calming himself down too. A nightmare, Peter had just had a nightmare, they weren't under attack... Check on him? He's not a kid anymore... no matter how much he wanted to, when the kid didn't start down the hall he let it go and tried to go back to sleep. Twitching and waking whenever he heard the soft or sudden shift of limbs in sheets. It was going to be a rough night...
Series: The Devil's in the details [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Recovery

Matt woke up, on full alert, when the heart down the hall was panicked pounding, fearing an attack. When he heard a head hit the pillow and panicked breathing turning calmer as the heart started slowing he started calming himself down too. A nightmare, Peter had just had a nightmare, they weren't under attack... Check on him? He's not a kid anymore... no matter how much he wanted to, when the kid didn't start down the hall he let it go and tried to go back to sleep. Twitching and waking whenever he heard the soft or sudden shift of limbs in sheets. It was going to be a rough night...

When Matt's alarm finally went off he hit it a little harder than necessary and turned over, forget the sleep schedule, let the kid sleep, if he even did actually sleep. “Dad, time for day time stuff, up and at um.” Kid, the one time I want to just let it go and you want to pull this all night shit?

“Do I have to be a diurnal person today?”

“Yep, if I gotta so do you. Let's go, come on. I'll even make hash browns.”

“Don't burn them this time...”

“That was... I was getting use to the stove! That was not my fault!”

“Yeah, sure. You getting a shower first?”

“Um, nah, I think I've had enough water for the time being. You get one.”

“How's your skin doing?”

“I got some spots where I got hit with the setting concrete but I'm good, almost all healed. Good thing the suit's thick, I guess. Woulda been a lot worse if I was bare handed.”

“Mhm,” Matt hummed as he shuffled into the bathroom. “Don't you have, class or something today?”

“I think I'm going to skip today,” Peter grumbled as Matt heard him peeling potatoes.

Matt swung out blink and tilt his head, “Peter, is everything okay?”

“I just, little shook up and bone tired after yesterday, I just, drained myself holding that guy still for so long. I don't even think I could pull up a shielding spell right now if my life depended on it.”

“We're still going,” Matt smirked at the loud groan before getting into the shower.

“Daaaad,” Peter whined by he continued peeling potatoes.

-

“I should be working on a com system, not-”

“Peter, practice makes perfect.”

“And discipline can be the difference between life and death, yeah I know.” Peter was grumbling as he trudged on before Matt drifted away to settle in his normal spot while Peter took up his in line.

“Everything alright?” Wong's voice actually startled him into blinking at him before noticing the tea cup held out to him.

“It's been... a long night is all.”

“Why are you here then? You should be resting.”

“It's just, something I've always done, I guess. Carry on. Like nothing has happened, or nothing is wrong. A well worn path is easiest to travel...”

“He's tired too. It's obvious in the way he holds himself.”

“I know, it was a rough night for both of us.”

“The one thing you might not know about magic, but should- Overexertion is not a good thing...”

“He'll, trudge on, but he won't overexert himself, not to that point. It's just, class, studies, it's not an emergency situation.”

“Peter is more like you than either of you realize. That boy will end up killing himself over a task, if you let him.”

Matt flinched at the feeling and sound of sparking wires, “You might be right...”

Strange settled close by, “His technique is sloppy, was he hurt?”

Matt snorted, “You could say that... he was nearly drowned, multiple times. Hasn't, really been able to sleep. Usually, he gets up and is able to shrug it off, carry on. I guess this time it just, struck a cord.” Matt stood when he caught Peter wobbling, stepping up to reach out and catch his shoulder when he stumbled back, “Hey, I was wrong. Let's go home, get some sleep.”

“I'm, alright, I'm just- yesterday just took a lot out of me, that's all. I'm alright.”

Matt had to physically catch him when he couldn't seem to keep himself upright, “No, it's alright, you're done, I'm tagging you out.”

“I'm just, really drained, put me down, I'll be alright. I'll just, go through the motions, I won't conjure, I promise.”

“Ain't gonna work, kid, let's just, take a break. Then we'll see how you feel.” Peter squirmed but when Matt circled an arm around his waist and hugged him, he stopped trying and just settled against his shoulder. “We're only human, Peter.”

“Yeah, only human,” Peter seemed to calm himself enough, his little adrenaline spike from the attempt to convince him he was fine seemed to be enough to knock him out.

“I'm such an idiot when it comes to this kid,” Matt mumbled, the short burst of energy from carrying Peter over to the other observers enough to leave his eyes drooping and his mind to start losing focus.

“If you need rest, we have plenty of room.”

Matt snorted, “I'd rather sleep in the yard, no offense.” Strange chuckled and nodded at them.

He jerked back, grabbing for the hand reaching for him, “I'm, sorry to wake you,” Matt instantly relaxed at the voice of one of the instructors, “Dr. Strange said it would be best to make sure you were inside before it started raining.”

He nodded, “Right, thank you,” Peter was still out cold, so it was just his own paranoia getting him awake at the invasion of space by the unknown scent, not anything worrying.

“Do you want help with him?”

“No, I've got him, thank you.”

“Do you need a guide?”

“No, thank you, but is Strange still here?”

“He's upstairs, in the library I think.”

Matt shifted Peter's hands around his neck before lifting him up and just hugging him for a minute before grumbling as he stood up, “Kid, you're definitely gaining weight. Either that or I'm getting too old for this.” It took him a bit to get his barings before heading into the building, “Strange,” he called up the stairs, no way was he putting up with that and carrying the kid.”

“Yes,” Strange called down.

“I don't take it a cab home is a possibility here.”

Strange snorted and laughed, “No, it's not, sadly. I can drop you at the Sanctum if you know where that is.”

“Long as I can get a cab home from there, I honestly don't care.”

“The door will be behind you,” Strange did something, a swipe and Matt winced and stumbled as he felt electricity swipe over them. “See you next week, hopefully fully rested.”

“Yeah,” Matt mumbled as he turned and pulled the door open, sighing at the sounds of the street as he closed it behind him and hailed a cab. Least Peter finally startled awake as he settled him into it, “Finally awake?”

“What? Where are we going?”

“Home, you fell asleep during our break.”

“Ugh, missed the whole lesson...”

“I'm sure you can make it up next week.” Peter was blinking as the cab finally pulled away once Matt gave him the address.

“Still need to make those coms... Can you drop me at Stark tower?”

“No, we're going home, we can survive the weekend, Peter. We're recovering this weekend, that's all.”

“But dad, I already have to fix the phones and make a better com system... one that's water proof...”

“That can all wait, we're both tagged out for the night. Let the city be for a few days. I doubt it could get into that much trouble in 48 hours.”

“Um, have you seen the shit it's gotten into in 48 hours?”

Matt chuckled, “Oh, Peter, you have no idea.”


End file.
